Lola And Jay- All Apologies
by Jabi07
Summary: Jay breaks up with Abi breaking her heart as he wants to be with Lola but Lola refuses to be anything more than friends but all three hearts broken will the friendships hold on and last?


**Lola and Jay - all apologies **

**Part One**

Lola was sat with Lexi on her lap as she tried to watch some telly but was unable to really focus as for one Lexi was pulling at her and secondly she had too much on her mind. It was like everything was crashing around her and there was nothing she could do about it, and to top it all off last night she had a text from Jay saying that he had broken up with Abi and that he wanted to talk more bout us, which really annoyed and enraged Lola as she thought that they had sorted things out and made it clear that there was never going to be a us. She sighed as she kept looking down at her phone at the text from Abi feeling unable to reply as she for some reason felt way to guilty to respond to her best friend,

"Lol You in!" Jay called from outside her front door making her jump up in panic unsure on whether to answer the door or not, her heart was telling her yes while her brain was pleading her to just hide out in her bedroom. In the end she listened to her head knowing it was much easier for know to avoid her friends until she could decide how to deal with the situation best, it had been twenty minutes of Jay banging impatiently at the door before he eventually gave up, leaving a shaken Lola leaning against her wall holding tightly onto Lexi tears in her eyes,

"I don't know what to do Lex! Mummy is going to her one of her friends either way!" Lola jumps as if on cue her pops enters the house,

"Lol! You in love?"

"Pops?" Lola says as she peaks out the bedroom cautiously making billy raise his eyebrow in confusion,

"Why you acting so edgy for?"

"I'm not. I uh was just ... Uh how was the kids?"

"Good. Still enough bout them you never answered the question lol! Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No! Look pops everything is alright!" Lola freezes as her mobile starts buzzing making her hesitantly answer it,

"Lola! Hey uh I've been trying to ring you all day! Did you get my text?"

"Yeah Abi. Look sorry I was going to reply just been bit hectic with Lexi. So uh silly question but how you feeling?" Abi went quiet on the other end of the phone and Lola could hear her sniffling,

"Oh abs listen how bout I come round and we can have a girly catch up yeah?"

"Actually could we meet at the park?"

"Yeah course. See you soon Abi" Lola hung up and picked up her jacket,

"Pops can you look after Lex please?"

"Yeah course. Everything alright?"

"Not really. Jay broke up with Abi last night" billy looked stunned making Lola feel more uncomfortable as she zipped up her jacket and headed over to the park praying that she didn't run into Jay. Abi looked awful when she arrived at the park making Lola step back in shock, her stomach churning anxiously as she wrapped her arms around her friend and held her as she sobbed.

"So did he give a reason Abs?"

"No. But I got the impression that he wanted to be with someone else" Lola felt her pulse race as she placed her hand on top of Abi's,

"Abi I'm so sorry"

"Why? It's not your fault Lola!" If only she knew Lola thought guiltily as she and Abi parted ways, Lola was just about to go down the steps to her flat when Jay firmly grabbed her arm,

"So you have time for Abi but not me what's that bout Lola?!" Jay asked looking irritable making Lola shrug her arm out off his grip as she glared straight at him,

"Don't you flaming dare Jay! Don't put this all on me when you're the one that wants to break apart everything!"

"Actually I'm doing the complete opposite!"

"How d you work that one out?!"

"Cause I'm not lying anymore and leading Abi on!"

"But you love abi!"

"I did yes. Don't get me wrong we had some special times that I'll always remember but when I'm with you I feel things that I've never felt before not even with Abi" Lola felt a lump in her throat and her heart race as she felt his hands on her face both of their eyes staring intensely into each other's making for a brief moment nothing mattered but them, until a image of the crying Abi made Lola take a step back shaken slightly,

"I can't. I just can't do this Jay! Not to Abi she means to much to me. Sorry jay but I can only be your friend!" Lola walked away feeling her heart tug and ache as the tears came flooding down her face as she shut the door behind her and leaving the only boy who has loved her for being her behind.


End file.
